Pokemon: Brothers in Aura
by Rage721
Summary: What if Ash had an older brother? What if his older brother contracted Pokerus and recovered and gained new abilities? Follow along with Drake and Ash as they travel the regions taking on the leagues, and learning more about the powers they both have. Aura Ash, Semi-Smart Ash
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Speech"

' _Telepathy'_

" **Pokemon Moves"**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

 _Third Person POV_

 _Pallet town 10 years before Episode 1_

Delia Ketchum is seen sitting in a hospital bed holding a baby boy wrapped in a blue blanket in her arms. The baby has raven black hair, and "Z" marks under his eyes. Delia just smiled at the her newborn son. She heard a knock on the door, and when she looked towards it she saw Professor Oak and a six-year-old with the same raven black hair and red iris'. The boy was wearing a pair of black shorts, a red t-shirt, and red and black sneakers.

"Come here Drake and saw hello to your little brother Ash." Delia said to her eldest son. The child now identified as Drake walked over and climbed in the bed next to his mother, and kneeled beside her and looked at his baby brother.

"Why does he have those marks under his eyes Mommy?" Drake asked of his mother.

"I don't know why he has them. Your father didn't have them." Delia explained to her child. Professor Oak came over and placed a hand on Drake's shoulder.

"Come now Drake. Your mother needs her rest, and it is about your bedtime." Oak said to the eldest of Delia's sons. Drake nodded and gave one last hug to his mother, and took one last look at his little brother. Befor he and Professor Oak left the room Drake looked over into one of the corners of the room, expecting to see something there, but when he saw is was nothing he quickly caught up with Professor Oak. In the room where Drake stared at a outline of a floating feline Pokemon could be seen if one looked close enough. The outline moved toward the open window and quickly flew out of it, and into the sky.

 _(4 Years Later)_

"Are you sure about this Drake? It's going to be another four years before you can start your journey." Delia asked a now 10-year-old Drake.

"Yeah Mom, I want to travel along with Ash and help him out on his journey." Drake explained to his mother. Delia smiled and gave her eldest son a hug.

"Thank you for being such a good boy. Ash hurry up we are going to Professor Oak's lab and if we don't leave now we are going to be late." Delia shouted up the stairs. A four-year-old Ash come running down the stairs **(AN: He is wearing the summer camp clothes from the flashbacks in XY)** and ran straight to Delia and gave her a hug. Delia smiled and they all started walking towards the lab on the to of the hill. When they got there they entered the lab to see Professor Oak on his computer looking at Emails.

"Ah. Got here just in time Delia. I was just about to take care of the starter Pokemon. Would you please join me?" Professor Oak asked of his lab assistant.

"Professor Oak, can me and Drake go play with the Pokemon in the ranch?" Ash asked of the old professor. Oak just smiled and nodded. Ash broke out in a large grin, and grabbed his older brother's arm and started pulling him towards the doors to the ranch.

"Don't go too far, and stay safe." Delia called out.

"Don't worry Mom we'll stay safe." Drake called out as he let Ash pull him through the sliding doors into the ranch. The two boys played with the Pokemon in the ranch eventually they slowly migrated towards the forest edge. They continued to play until ash heard a rustling in the bushes and move closer to take a look. Drake saw that Ash was looking at something and went over to see what he was looking at. When he saw that he was looking at a bush that was rustling, and when he looked he saw a Rattata about to attack Ash. When he saw this he did the only thing he could do.

"Ash watch out!" Drake shouted as he pushed Ash out of the way, but that put him into the path of danger, and the Rattata bit down on Drake's right forearm.

"AAAHHH!" Drake screamed when the Rattata bit his arm and fell to the ground and hit his head, getting knocked out in the process. One of the Pokemon they were playing with attacked the Rattata to get it off Drake's arm. Once it let go it ran off into the forest. A Tyranitar that they were playing with picked up Drake and Ash and started moving at insane speeds for Tyranitar's stubby legs. When they arrived at the lab Tyranitar roared. Soon after Professor Oak and Delia came running out and saw Tyranitar putting Ash and a bleeding Drake on the ground.

"DRAKE! Professor call the hospital!" Delia shouted and ran to her hurt child. Oak rushed inside to call the hospital. Professor Oak came back out with a roll of gauze, and started to wrap the wounded arm to stop the bleeding. When the ambulance arrived they put Drake on a stretcher and loaded him into the ambulance. Once the ambulance left Professor Oak, Delia, and Ash got in Professor Oak's Jeep and headed towards the hospital.

"Ash, what exactly happened, and how did Drake get hurt?" Delia said with a worried voice. Ash, who has been silently crying this whole time, wiped the tears of his face.

"We were playing with the Pokemon and I heard some rustling in the bushes. I went to go look to see what was there. Big brother then pushed me out of the way and got bit by a Rattata that jumped out of the bush and knocked him on the ground. When he hit the ground he stopped moving like he was asleep. Tyranitar then carried us to the lab and that is when you arrived. Is big brother going to be okay?" Ash sniffled out.

"Drake will be just fine honey." Delia said as she turned back to looking out the front of the car. "I hope." She added under her breath as to not worry her youngest son who was very close to his older brother. When they got to the hospital they rushed in and went straight to the front desk asking where they were holding the injured 10-year-old Ketchum son. The nurse at the desk lead them to the waiting room and went into the ER to tell the doctor that Drake's family are here. Minutes later the doctor came out with a grim look on his face.

"Are you Drake's mother?" The doctor asked of Delia.

"Yes. Is my boy OK?" Delia worriedly asked.

"Befor I can answer that I need to ask a question. Did he get bit or hurt by a wild Pokemon?" The doctor asked.

"Yes. He and my younger son, Ash, were playing with the Pokemon in Professor Oak's ranch. They got close to the forest near the edge, and a wild Rattata went to attack Ash, but Drake pushed him out of the way and took the attack instead, and was knocked unconscious when he hit the ground from the force of the attack. Now answer me if my son is going to be fine!" Delia pleaded, her voice laced with worry.

"I am sad to say that your son has contracted Pokerus. The pokemon disease is fatal to humans. There is a low chance that he will survive. He is currently in a comatose state. We do not know if he will wake up, let alone survive." The doctor grimly explained.

"May I please see him?" Delia pleaded with tears running down her face like rivers.

"Of course. Follow me." The doctor said as he lead the saddened Ketchum family. He lead them to a hospital room, and when they enter they see a comatose Drake with an IV tube in his arm, oxygen ube in his nose, and a heartbeat monitor hooked up to him giving off a steady beat. Delia walked over to the bed with Ash by her side. When she reached the bed she sat down in the chair next to the bed, and took Drake's hand in her own, and Ash climbed up on the side of the bed without the wires and tubes and hugged his comatose brother.

"Thank you for protecting me brother." Ash said loud enough for Delia to hear who smiled at Ash's good relationship he has with his older brother. They stayed until eventually Ash fell asleep next to Drake in the hospital bed. Delia then felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see that the owner of the hand was Professor Oak, who Delia completely forgot was with them.

"Come on Delia. Visitor hours are almost over. Also Ash needs to be put to bed." Oak explained. Delia smiled as Oak picked up an asleep Ash and Delia kissed Drake on his forehead and gave his hand one last squeeze.

"Please pull through Drake. We need you. I need you. Ash needs you. I know that you won't let yourself be the cause of Ash being sad, so please be strong and pull through." Delia said to her comatose son because she knew that no matter what he heard her. She followed Professor Oak out of the room, and closed the door of the room behind her. When the door was finally closed a figure melted out of the shadows and formed a phantom like figure with a red scarf like thing around it's neck, smoke like hair billowing out from inside the scarf, and electric blue eyes between the smoke hair and scarf. The phantom creature floated over to the side of the bed and stared at the comatose 10 year old in the bed. The creature grabbed a blood transfusion tube and stuck one end in Drake's arm, and the other in it's arm. The creature's black blood flowed through the tube and into Drake's circulatory system. After a few minutes of this the creature removed the tube's from their arm's, and Drake's veins are more visible and a darker blue. Suddenly the room was filled with a white gold, and after it faded a white and gold quadrupedal creature that emitted an aura of power. The phantom creature bowed to the new creature.

" _Thank you for doing this Darkrai. Drake is needed to help the Chosen One become the Aura Guardians they are supposed to be. Without your blood running through his veins the Pokerus would kill him."_ The white creature said telepathically to the now identified Darkrai. The Darkrai raised from his bow and looked at the quadrupedal creature infront if it.

" _Lord Arceus if I may ask. Why did you ask me to do this? Many others could have done this, so why me?"_ Darkrai asked of the now identified god Pokemon Arceus.

" _Let me ask you this, what do you think of Drake? I have seen that you have been watching him growing up. What is your honest opinion of him?"_ Arceus asked of the dark type legendary. Darkrai turned to Drake and stared at him.

" _He is interesting. He acts kind to those he loves and cares about and dark and merciless to those who wrong the ones he loves. He reminds me of myself with Cresselia when we were younger."_ Darkrai replied.

" _The reason I had asked you to do this is because I want you to join him on his journey. This gives you two a bond stronger than any other. The DNA you gave him will combine with his aura and give him abilities still unknown, and his aura will become black with streaks of red, and he will be able to access all dark type moves including your signature move, but he will have to learn them the hard way. He will also become intelligent as a side effect of the Pokerus. Unfortunately he will be in a coma for the next few months. I hope you agree to join him."_ Arceus explained. Darkrai was baffled by Arceus' explanation and what he was asking of him. Arceus wanted him to give up his freedom and join a kid that would be starting his journey if he wasn't in a coma right now.

" _Of course I will join him, but only after he gets five pokemon, or when I deem necessary."_ Darkrai said to the god Pokemon.

" _Thank you Darkrai."_ Arceus said as he flashed out of the room in the same flash of light. Darkrai turned back to his comatose future trainer and stared at him for a few more minutes.

" _I look forward to joining you in the future Drake."_ Darkrai said as he melted back into the shadows leaving the room empty. Drake was still not moving, but now he has streaks of red in his raven black hair, and had a black aura around him for a few seconds then disappeared.

 **AN: Here is the first chapter of Pokemon: Brothers in Aura. I've wanted to do a Pokemon fanfiction for a while , but I never had the motive to actually do it.**

 **Dakura: Hey where is the next chapter for my story?!**

 **Drake J: And mine?!**

 **Rage: What the?! Ok where did you two come from?**

 **Dakura & Drake J: Your head.**

 **Rage: Fair enough. And to answer both of your questions some time soon. Me and my Beta for Erza's Brother, Blueghast900, have been busy lately and have not found the time to write the next chapter yet. And the next chapter of Son of Hera's Rage will be coming out within the month. I am doing this story because i felt like doing it. Happy?**

 **Dakura & Drake J: Fine.**

 **Rage: Good. As always Favorite, Review, Rate, Follow. Until Next Time!**

 **All: SEE YAH!**

 **-Rage721**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

' _Telepathy'_

" **Pokemon Moves"**

 _Third Person POV_

 _One Week Later_

Delia and Ash are seen walking towards the hospital that Drake is being kept in. As they arrived at the hospital and checked in at the desk they were greeted by the doctor who is taking care of Drake, and he had a smile that held both joy and remorse.

"Mrs. Ketchum if you would follow me I have something important to tell you." The doctor said. Delia nodded and followed the doctor to Drake's room. When she saw Drake she gasped because she saw the red streaks in his hair and his more visible veins. Delia didn't visit Drake in the hospital the past week because Professor Oak needed help at the lab, and was only able to visit him now.

"The Pokerus is completely gone from his system, but he still remains in a coma. We are not sure that he will ever wake up." The doctor said grimly.

"Thank you doctor." Delia replied. The doctor nodded and left the room. Delia and Ash sat by Drake's bed.

"Mommy, when is big brother going to come home?" Ash asked of his worried mother.

"I don't know Ash. I don't know." Delia answered her youngest son's question.

 _Two Months Later_

Delia went to visit Drake practically every day. Eventually everyone in Pallet town learned of Drake's condition, and sent gifts to the Ketchum family in their time of need. When the news reached a certain brunette with deep blue eyes she immediately rushed to the Ketchum household to ask if she could come with them to see him. Delia immediately agreed and lead Leaf to the hospital. Leaf and Drake have been best friends since they met at Professor Oak's ranch when they were younger. Leaf continued to come with Delia to the hospital to see her friend. Leaf is now seen walking towards the Ketchum household. She will be turning ten next week, but decided to travel with Drake. Drake decided that he would wait for Ash, and she was perfectly OK with waiting to start her journey with Drake and Ash. She knocked on the door of the Ketchum household, and Delia immediately opened the door and smiled when she saw Leaf standing there. Delia has noticed the amount of worry Leaf had for Drake and knew that she had a crush on Drake, but decided not to say anything.

"Come in Leaf. We will head to the hospital when the bus comes to pick up Ash for Professor Oak's summer camp. Help yourself to the food in the fridge." Delia said as she started walking towards the stairs.

"Thank you Mrs. Ketchum." Leaf said as she started heading to the kitchen.

"Like I said before, please call me Delia. Mrs. Ketchum makes me feel old."Delia replied and disappeared up the stairs. Leaf opened the fridge and pulled out some deli meat and grabbed some bread and made a sandwich. A few minutes later the bus arrived and Ash boarded the bus after he hugged Delia one last time before he left. Delia and Leaf the started the walk to the hospital. When they arrived they checked in and went to Drake's room. When they entered the sat on either side of him and just sat there talking with each other, and watching him. Delia left to use the restroom leaving Leaf with a comatose Drake. She stared at him and thought back to all of the times they spent playing with the Pokemon at Oak's ranch. She realized long ago that she had a crush on Drake, but when she heard that Drake was in the hospital and she saw him for the first time she knew that she had much stronger feeling for Drake, but was unsure of them. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard groaning coming from the bed. She looked to the bed to see Drake sitting up with a hand on his head. Leaf did the only thing thing she could think of in her joyus shock.

"DRAKE!" Leaf shouted as she jumped at Drake and hugged him.

 _Drake POV_

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

'What is that noise?' I thought. I tried to open my eyes, but was immediately blinded by the bright lights.

'Why does my head hurt so much?' I thought to myself as I sat up and clutched my head from the massive headache I have. I groaned when I felt how stiff my body was. Suddenly I heard a feminine shout my name and tackled me back down to the bed in a hug. I opened my eyes to see who my attacker was and I recognized the girl currently hugging me and crying into my shoulder as Leaf, my best friend.

"Leaf? What are you doing here, and why am I in a hospital?" I asked of the sobbing girl. She separated from me and looked at me with her tear stained face. She was about to talk when I saw Mom standing in the doorway with wide eyes. She the ran over to me and engulfed me in one of her biggest hugs yet.

"My baby is finally awake." Mom said as she was slowly stopping my ability to breath.

"Mom…need...air." I wheezed out. She let go of me, and I saw that she also had tears streaming down her face.

"Could someone please tell me why I am in a hospital bed?" I asked.

"Drake what is the last thing you can remember?" Mom asked in a worried tone.

"Me and Ash were playing with the Pokemon at Oak's Ranch. I saw that Ash was staring at a bush that a Rattata was in, and it was about to attack Ash. I pushed him out of the way, but then I felt the Rattata's teeth sink into my arm and I fell from the force of the impact. I can't remember past hitting the ground." I explained to the two females in the room.

"Drake, you contracted Pokerus from the Rattata bite and you were in a coma for two months. I turn ten next week." Leaf explained. I was surprised to find out that I was in a coma for two months.

"Is Ash OK?" I asked.

"Yes he is currently at Professor Oak's summer camp. Get some rest Drake you need to regain your strength." Mom said as she pushed me back down on the hospital bed and pulled the sheets over me. I closed my eyes and quickly went to sleep.

 _Two Days Later_

 _Third Person POV_

Drake was cleared to leave the hospital. Drake decided to surprise Ash and went to the summer camp. When he got there he saw Ash sitting with a honey blond girl with a large straw hat and they were talking with each other with big smiles on their faces. Drake walked up behind them and sat down right behind them, and leaned in real close.

"So Ash are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Drake said scaring the two kids. When Ash saw who talked his eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"BIG BROTHER!" Ash screamed and tackled Drake in a hug wrapping his arms around Drake's neck and Drake hugs back. After some time Ash finally detached himself from Drake.

"So Ash who is your friend here?" Drake asked while looking at the shy honey blond who was shifting around nervously.

"This is Serena, I helped her get back to camp when she hurt her knee in the forest." Ash said as he sat back down next to Serena.

"It's good to meet you Serena. I am Drake, Ash's older brother." Drake said with a smile to Serena.

"Hello." Serena timidly said. Drake smiled and stood up to find Professor Oak and say hello. Drake was passing by the forest and he felt as though he was being watched. He looked into the darker part of the forest, but when he saw nothing he continued on. After Drake left a pair of electric blue eyes could be seen before melting into the darkness.

 _Six Years Later_

A sixteen-year-old Drake is seen walking down the stairs into the kitchen where Delia is seen cooking breakfast for her sons. Drake is now standing at a height of 6 foot. He noticed that after he recovered from the Pokerus he has become smarter, stronger, and faster. Over the next few years he trained physically and mentally. He trained his body so he had a lean muscular build, and he studied about everything he would need to know for his journey, like first aid, culinary, survival skills, and other useful skills.

"Morning Mom." Drake yawned out.

"Morning Drake. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. Would you please wake up Ash." Delia said while looking over her shoulder a her eldest son. Drake nodded and ran back upstairs to Ash's room. When he got there he saw Ash spread out on his bed. Drake smiled and got an good idea on how to wake up his little brother. He got really close to Ash's ear and inhaled deeply.

"WAKE UP ASH! YOU'RE LATE!" Drake shouted into Ash's ear. Ash immediately woke up and jumped out of bed with a panicked look on his face. When he saw Drake laughing like crazy he glared at his older brother.

"Come on Ash. Mom says breakfast is almost ready so get dressed and head downstairs for breakfast." Drake said after he stopped laughing and headed to his room to get dressed. When he came back out he was dressed in a pair of black jeans, black combat boots, a red t-shirt, and a long black cloak that reached just past his ankles. He went downstairs to see Ash shoveling food into his mouth at surprising speeds. Drake sat down and started eating his own breakfast at a quick pace when he saw the time. When the two finished they put their dishes in the sink, and headed to Oak's lab to receive their starters. They knew that Delia was already at Professor Oak's lab with their packs because she is Professor Oak's assistant. When they reached the lab and entered the lobby they saw Leaf, Serena, and Gary standing there talking, or more like Gary boasting about himself and how Ash probably slept in and Leaf and Serena were ignoring him. Drake only just entered and he was already tired of hearing Gary talk.

"Hey Gary how about you shut up. I just got here and I am already tired of you talking." Drake said in a tone that sent shivers down everyone's spines as he stood behind Gary, who was shrouded in Drake's shadow. Gary gained a nervous expression and turned to Drake and nodded shakingly. Drake smirked at Gary's reaction and turned to the two ladies in the room.

"Hello Leaf, Serena how are you today." Drake said in his normal joyful tone. Leaf blushed when she made eye contact with Drake.

"Good. Can't wait to start our journey." Serena excitedly said. Professor Oak and Delia then entered the room with a table and Pokeballs.

"Here you go Gary. I know you said you wanted Squirtle." Professor Oak said as he handed Gary a pokeball. Gary opened the ball and out popped a Squirtle that had a smug look on his face. Gary started talking with his Squirtle and Oak turned to Leaf.

"A trainer came in yesterday and took Charmander, so all I have left is Bulbasaur for you Leaf." Professor Oak said to the brunette.

"It's fine Professor, I wanted Bulbasaur anyways." Leaf said happily as she took the pokeball and started talking to her new Pokemon.

"Serena, I received this Pokemon from a fellow professor in Kalos. It is one of the starters there, and I believe that this is the one you have always wanted." Professor Oak said as he handed Serena a pokeball. When she opened it a Fennekin came out. It looked around and when it saw Serena it cried happily and jumped into Serena's arms. Serena started petting her starter with a large grin on her face.

"Ash I believe that this Pokemon will be perfect as your starter, also you already have such a close bond to him." Professor Oak said as he handed Ash a pokeball with a lightning bolt on it. When Ash opened the ball a Pikachu popped out looking angry, but when it saw Ash it cried happily and jumped on Ash's shoulder and nuzzled Ash's cheek.

"Hiya Pikachu. I promise that on our journey I will not put you back in your pokeball." Ash said as he scratched Pikachu on his head. Pikachu let out a 'chaa' excitement for not being trapped in that ball anymore. Drake gained a confused look when he thought he heard Pikachu say 'Thank you', but thought he was just hearing things. He then looked at Professor Oak to see him holding a pokeball that was black in the top and bottom, red in the middle, and had a black button. Drake smirked when he saw the custom pokeballs he asked Professor Oak to make. They were equal to a Ultra ball, but with different coloration.

"Drake I received this pokemon from an associate in Unova. I did all of the studying I could do on it, but for me to learn more I need for it to become stronger, and I believe that you are the one who will be able to help it grow to its highest potential." Professor Oak said as he handed Drake the pokeball. When he opened it a small black fox-like pokemon with a tuff of red on it's head and tail, and blue eyes came out. When it saw Drake it yipped and nuzzled Drake's leg. Drake smiled widely when he recognized the pokemon. It was a Zorua, and it is his favorite Pokemon. Drake kneeled down and petted the Zorua.

"Hi Zorua I'm Drake, and we are going to be great friends, and I will help you become the strongest Zoroark ever." Drake promised. Zorua yipped happily and jumped on Drake's shoulder and gave his cheek a lick. They all looked back to Professor oak to see him holding five mechanical objects.

"These are Pokedex's. You are able to scan unknown Pokemon with there and they will give you information on that Pokemon. Scanning a Pokemon you own will give more info on the Pokemon. They also double as your trainer ID's. Drake and Leaf you two have a National Pokedex as a reward for your long wait." Professor Oak explained as he handed them out to the trainers. Gary got a purple Pokedex, Leaf got a green one, Serena got a pink one, Ash got a red one, and Drake got a black one with red circuit lines on it. Drake opened the dex and pointed the camera at the Zorua, who jumped of its trainer's shoulder, and pressed the scan button. The screen lit up and showed a picture of Zorua.

" _Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon. Zorua hides its true form by changing its shape into people and Pokémon, and loves to surprise people. This Zorua is female and knows the moves Scratch, Bite, Pursuit, and Dark Pulse."_ A male electronic voice said. Drake's eyes widened when heard that Zorua knows Dark Pulse. Drake bent down and petted his Zorua again.

"Wow you are really special. Hmm. How about I give you a mane. How do you like Shira?" Drake asked. Zorua yipped happily and jumped back on Drake's shoulder and lick his cheek again showing she was happy with her new name.

"I wish you all good luck on your journeys." Oak said with a big smile on his face.

"I don't need luck." Gary arrogantly said as he walked outside and into a car with a bunch of cheerleaders chanting Gary's name. Everyone left in the lab sweatdropped at Gary's actions. Drake and Ash turned to a teary eyed Delia who was holding the two's bags. They each took their bags an put them on. Drake had a black backpack with red stitchings. Delia then engulfed them both in one of her hugs.

"Please stay safe. The world is a harsh place, but I know that you two will pull through." Delia said as she separated from the hug.

"Don't worry Mom. We will stay safe." Drake replied back. Delia smiled then looked over Drake's shoulder at Leaf and Serena, who were waiting patiently for the two boys, and she smirked as she thought of a way to tease her sons.

"And treat Leaf and Serena properly. I don't want to be a grandmother yet." Delia whispered the last part in Drake's ear. He blushed furiously and glared at his mother. Delia giggled at Drake's reaction. The four trainers then left the building and started walking towards Route One. Before the entered they all turned around and looked at their home one last time. Then they all turned back to the path and entered the forest, officially starting their journey.

 **AN: Whew another one done. This chapter had a lot of time skips. Thank you to rockingchampif for pointing out my error in the first chapter, and it has been fixed, so thank you. Serena in in her XY outfit, and I didn't explain Ash's or Leaf's because they are the same as in the manga/game/anime.**

 **Dakura: How could you make that mistake.**

 **Drake J.: AND WHERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER TO MY STORY?!**

 **Rage: Are you two going to be here every time I do Author Notes?**

 **Dakura & Drake J.: Yeah.**

 **Rage: Of course you are. *Sigh*. To answer your question I will be working on that soon, but school started up again so updates are going to take awhile.**

 **Drake K.: Can I join the party?**

 **Rage: Why am I not surprised. Anyway PM me if you have any questions or suggestions. As always Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, Rate. Until Next Time.**

 **Rage, Dakura, Drake J. &K.: SEE YAH!**

 **-Rage721**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

' _Telepathy'_

" **Pokemon Moves"**

 _Third Person POV_

Drake and co. have been walking for about two hours so they decided to stop for some lunch. They all sat down in a small clearing and pulled out the lunches that each of their mothers made for them. While they were eating they suddenly heard something that confused them all.

"AAAAHHHH" The voice of a young child called out. Drake looked at all the rest of the group with a confused, but worried look on his face.

"Did you just hear that?" Drake asked. The rest of the group nodded with the same looks on their faces as Drake.

"That sounded like a child getting attacked." Leaf said with the worry in her voice prominent.

"Stay here I'll check it out." Drake said as he stood up, and Shira jumped on his shoulder.

"Are you sure Drake?" Leaf asked of her fellow teenager.

"Don't worry Leaf I'll be fine." Drake said with a smirk that caused Leaf to blush, but Drake didn't see it because he already turned back around and started walking in the direction that the scream came from. He kept walking until he came upon a very small clearing, and in the middle of the clearing was a small black ghost with a red tint, a black stump for a head with some red leaves sticking of small branched on the stump. The black-red stump ghost was being attacked by three Spearow. When Drake saw this he immediately knew that the stump ghost was the one screaming.

"Shira use **Dark Pulse**." Drake ordered while pointing at the Spearows. Shira formed a ball of dark type energy infront of her mouth, and once it was the size of an enlarged Pokeball she fired a beam of dark type energy at the Spearow. The Spearow were all hit with the attack and were sent crashing into a nearby tree. Drake ran over to the injured Pokemon and assessed it's injuries. It was scratched up baddly and was even bleeding slightly in some places. Drake pulled out a couple potions he had on him and sprayed the pokemon on it's worse injuries. The Pokemon winced the entire time the potion was being applied. Once Drake was done he pulled out his Pokedex and pointed the camera at it and pressed the scan button.

" _Phantump, the Stump Pokémon. Phantump come from rotting tree stumps that have been possessed by spirits. Lonely forests are their preferred habitat. This Phantump is male._ " Drake's Pokedex informed. Once the Pokedex shut back off Drake pocketed it and cradled the oddly colored Phantump. Drake heard rustling in the trees around him, and when he looked up he saw the same three Spearow that were attacking the Phantump, with looks of unbridled rage in their eyes.

" _SPEAROW!_ " The three birds let out a loud cry, calling for the rest of the flock as backup. Drake realized this immediately, recalled Shira and started full out running to the camp. He managed to out run the Spearow flock before it got to the three that called. When Drake entered the clearing, more like busted through the tree line, startling the three others in the clearing.

"Drake what's wrong, and what is that Pokemon in your hands?" Leaf asked worriedly of the panicked male.

"We need to get out of here. Spearow flock is coming." Drake informed. The rest of the group realized what Drake was saying and quickly got their stuff together. When they finished grabbing their things they heard multiple flapping of wings and when they looked into the sky they saw the Spearow flock flying straight for them.

"We need to move NOW!" Drake exclaimed as they started running along the path to Viridian City. Drake realized that he couldn't run properly with the Phantump in his arms.

"Sorry Phantump. I'll release you when we get to Viridian." Drake said as he tapped one of his specialty pokeballs to the Phantump's head, and it was sucked in and the pokeball dinged immediately. Drake put the pokeball on his belt and picked up his pace behind the other three. Drake spared a look behind him and saw the Spearow gaining quickly. Drake knew that he could run faster than the others thanks to him spending years training his body, so he sped up so he was next Leaf.

"Jump on my back. I will be able to get us out of here faster if I carry you all." Drake said. Leaf nodded and quickly jumped on Drake's back wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Leaf blushed slightly when she felt Drakes muscles from her position. Her blush disappeared when she heard the cry of the Spearow chasing them.

"Ash hold Pikachu close to your chest, and both you and Serena brace yourselves." Drake ordered as he sped up until he was right behind the two.

"Brace ourselves for whaaaaaaa!?" Serena exclaimed as Drake grabbed Ash around his waist and held him under his left arm, and doing the same to Serena with his right arm. Once Drake had everyone in their group on him his running pace started to pick up until a dust cloud could be seen behind him. As he ran it started to rain, soaking all four trainers. He continued to run, quickly losing all of the Spearow flock except the leader, a large Fearow that was quickly gaining. Suddenly the Fearow came down to attack with a **Drill Peck**. Drake looked back just in time to see it coming, and threw Ash and Serena forward, and quickly turned around so Leaf would be safe, putting himself in harm's way. The Fearows beak pierced him on his right side between the bottom of his ribs and his hip.

"AAAHHH!" Drake exclaimed as the Fearow ripped it's beak out of Drake and retreated back into the sky.

"DRAKE!" Leaf exclaimed as she was thrown of of his back when he turned around to take the attack from the Fearow.. The rest of the Spearow flock has caught up and is now hovering in front of them ready to attack at any moment. Leaf ran over to Drake when she saw the Fearow retreat. When she got to him, he took out his pokeballs and pressed them into her hands.

"Take them and get to Viridian, and please take care of Ash." Drake got out through the pain of the stab as he stood up. "Please just go. I couldn't bear to see you get hurt, so please take care of everyone." Drake said as he looked over his shoulder at Leaf with eyes that showed sadness, but also showed the amount of care he had for her and Ash.

Leaf felt her heart swell and she knew then and there that she loved Drake and she would be devastated without him. Drake turned his head back to the Spearow flock and the leader Fearow and spread his arms out to his sides with a serious look on his face.

"I will not allow any of you to hurt my friends, so if you want to get to them then you'll have to go through ME!" Drake shouted, emphasized by a bolt of lightning striking after he finished talking. The Fearow and Spearow took that as a challenge and let out a cry and dove straight for Drake preparing to rip him to shreds.

"Pikachu use **Thunderbolt**!" Ash ordered as Pikachu jumped on Drake's shoulder, and jumped off of it into the air where a thunderbolt hit Pikachu, supercharging it, and letting all of the electricity stored up be released at the soaking wet Flying-types. All of the Spearow and the Fearow were pumped full of electricity and quickly fainted soon after.

Ash walked up to Drake and put his hand on his older brother's shoulder.

"I thought I lost you once. I wasn't about to lose you again." Ash stated. The two brothers smiled at each other, but the moment was broken by a weak 'Pika' coming from a badly damaged Pikachu, and Ash quickly went over to his hurt Pokemon. The sky started to clear to reveal a rainbow along with a large orange bird with rainbow plumage flying towards the rainbow. Drake pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the majestic Pokemon.

" _Ho-Oh, the rainbow Pokemon. There is no data. There are still Pokémon yet to be studied._ " The electronic voice informed before shutting off. The four trainers watched it fly away until the rainbow faded away. While they watched Ho-Oh the lead Fearow managed to somewhat recover from the supercharger **Thunderbolt**. It glared at the closest human towards it, it had enough energy to take out at least one of these humans, so it charged up a ball of pure energy in its open mouth and fired at the closest human, a brunette with long hair. Drake heard the tell-tale signs of an attach being charged, and when he turns around he saw the Fearow Pikachu recently zapped charging what looked to be a **Hyper Beam**. How it knows it, Drake didn't really care at this point because he noticed that the Fearow was aiming it's attack straight at Leaf. When he saw that the Fearow was about to launch it, Drake reacted in a split second.

"Leaf watch out!" Drake exclaimed as he pushed Leaf out of the way, but that put him in harm's way for the second time that day. Drake to the full brunt of the **Hyper Beam** in the center of his chest sending him flying backwards slamming into a tree hard, coughing up some blood from the impact. The Fearow finally fainted after launching that last attack. Leaf rushed to Drake's side once again shocked that he took another attack that would have hit her. When she got there she noticed that he was unconscious and losing blood fast.

"Ash, you and Serena go to Viridian and get an ambulance for Drake. He is losing alot of blood. Please be fast." Leaf practically ordered the two. They both nodded and started full out running to get to Viridian as fast as they could. Leaf stayed with Drake and used the First Aid kit he brought with him to slow down his bleeding, not by much, but still enough to keep him alive until the ambulance arrived. Leaf wasn't waiting long because after 30 minutes the ambulance arrived and Drake was taken to the hospital in Viridian, which also doubled as the Pokemon Center. Drake was taken to Emergency Care and Leaf joined Ash and Serena in the lobby of the Hospital/Pokemon Center. After a few minutes a doctor walked over to the three trainers with a smile on his face.

"Are you here with Drake Ketchum?" The doctor asked.

"Yes. Is he okay?" Leaf asked worriedly.

"He is fine, just resting for now. You can see him if you want to." The doctor said offering to take the three to Drake's room. All three nodded and followed the doctor to where Drake was. When they arrived at the room they saw Drake lying in a bed with the sheets only covering from his waist down revealing his lean muscled torso wrapped in bandages.

"Would you mind explaining what did this to him?" The doctor asked of Leaf, because she was the eldest of the group that was awake. Leaf nodded and started explaining what happened on the tail to Viridian, but she left out the part about Ho-Oh.

"And then Drake pushed me out of the way of the **Hyper Beam** , and putting himself in the way of the attack and it hit him full on sending him into a tree." Leaf finished explaining to the doctor who was writing everything on a pad. The doctor closed the pad and smiled at Leaf.

"Thank you for telling me this. My wife works in the police station, and she knows who to contact about relocating the Spearow. The Spearow have been a problem to many starting trainers. Thank you again." The doctor said as he left the room. Leaf sat down in the chair next to Drake's bed and looked over to Ash and Serena.

"Go get a room for the night, and give these to Nurse Joy for her to take care of." Leaf said as she handed Ash her's and Drake's pokeballs. They nodded and also left the room leaving Leaf and Drake as the only occupants. Leaf smiled as she looked at Drake's sleeping face.

"Thank you for saving me again Drake." Leaf said aloud not expecting a response a she laid her head on the bed by Drake's legs and quickly fell asleep.

(The next day)

Drake opened his eyes to see the fluorescent lights and white walls, along with the steady beep of a heart monitor, signifying that Drake was again in a hospital. Drake looked down to see his bare torso wrapped in bandages around his midsection, and going up and over his left shoulder. At the end of the bed he saw Leaf, with her head on her arms resting on the bed, asleep sitting in the chair next to the bed. Drake went to sit up, but a wave of pain flooded his system originating from where he got impaled. Drake grunted from the pain and continued to sit up. Drake's grunting awoke Leaf who awoke to seeing Drake sitting up in the hospital bed holding his side where he got impaled.

"Drake!" Leaf exclaimed as she jumped up immediately awake and hugged Drake with all of her might and cried into his bare shoulder. Drake was surprised by Leaf's outburst and grew worried when he felt tears on his shoulder, and could feel Leaf trebling from sobbing. Drake wrapped Leaf in a gentle, but firm hug rubbing Leaf's back trying to sooth the crying girl. After sitting in that embrace for some time Leaf's sobbs lessened and Drake had some time to think about the cause of Leaf's outburst.

"I'm sorry I scared you like that. I only sought to protect you because I couldn't stand the thought of you getting hurt, so I willingly put myself in harms way so you won't get hurt. You were the only other kid in Pallet town, other than Ash and Serena, that didn't think I was a freak after I recovered from pokerus because of the way the disease changed me after I recovered. After I recovered all the other kids our age thought of me as some freak for all of my quick progress, except you. You stayed with me even when others made fun of you for hanging out with me, but you ignored the comments. I don't think I could live with myself if I saw you get hurt when I could do something about it. So again I am sorry about scaring you like that." Drake explained while hugging the crying girl. Leaf removed herself from Drake reluctantly, immediately missing the feeling of being wrapped in Drake's arms, and sat back in the chair with a smile on her face.

"Please just promise that you won't risk your life again." Leaf stated. Drake just smirked and nodded. The doctor then came in and cleared Drake to leave. Drake thanked the doctor as he left the room leaving Leaf and Drake alone in the room. Drake got out of the bed and noticed that he was still in his pants, and his boots were under the side table with his pack on top of the table. Drake looked around some more and noticed something missing.

"Uh Leaf where is my cloak and shirt?" Drake asked of the blushing brunette from seeing Drake's bare chest completely.

"Your cloak and shirt were both ruined when you were hit by the **Hyper Beam**." Leaf explained with a sheepish smile. Drake groaned and pulled an extra t-shirt out of his bag and slipped it on.

"I guess I'll have to buy a new one. Before that let's go get some food, i'm starving." Drake stated as he smirked. Leaf rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag and walked over to the door of the hospital room. When she got there Drake opened the door for her and followed her out of the room. They both walked down the stairs to the cafeteria where they saw Ash and Serena talking to each other with wide smiles on their faces. Drake smiled at their interaction and got an idea on how to surprise him like he did years ago. Drake motioned Leaf to be quiet and snuck up behind the two younger trainers and sat down in a chair right behind them and leaned in real close.

"So what are you two talking about?" Drake asked startling the two ten-year-olds causing them to fall out of their seats.

"Drake what the heck!" Ash exclaimed as he got up and glared at Drake while helping Serena stand back up. Drake smirked and chuckled as he got up and grabbed some food for him and Leaf and rejoined the rest of the group, giving Leaf her food. After finishing his food Drake stood up and threw away his garbage.

"I'm heading out to buy myself some more clothes, seeing as my others were destroyed. Anyone need anything?" Dake asked of his traveling companions. They all shook their heads 'no' and Drake nodded and was about to leave the Pokecenter when he saw a redhead girl come marching into the Poke-center with a completely charred bike in her hands. Drake winced at seeing the state of the bike and walked out of the Pokecenter and walked down the main street of Viridian City until he arrived at the clothing store. Drake entered the store and walked straight over to the male department and started browsing the coat/cloak section. Drake was about to grab an identical cloak to his previous one when he noticed the clothing hung up next to it. Drake grabbed it and tried it on, noticing it fit him perfectly. Drake smiled and put it back on it's hanger and walked over to another section and grabbed a piece of clothing that he thought would go well with it. Drake paid for the clothing and put it on and quickly headed back to the Pokecenter so the group may continue on their journey.

(At the Pokecenter)

Leaf, Serena, and Ash were all sitting in the lobby of the Pokecenter watching the news report on the pokemon thiefs in the city. The report ended as Drake walked in the Pokecenter. When Leaf saw Drake walk in she was surprised that he wasn't wearing a cloak. Instead Drake was wearing a black trench coat, with red trimmings, that reached just below his ankles, and on his hands were a pair of black fingerless gloves with a red circuit design on the backs. Drake smiled at them and was about to walk over when…

"Drake Ketchum please report to the front desk." Nurse Joy called over it intercom. Drake compiled and walked to the front desk where Nurse Joy was holding a tray with Drake's pokeballs on them.

"I just received word that you were cleared from the hospital, and you pokemon have all be healed." Nurse Joy stated as she set the tray down to let Drake take his Pokeball.

"Thanks Nurse Joy. How was Phantump? He was in a bad condition when I found him." Drake asked of the pink and white nurse.

"Phantump was very injured when I received him for healing, but now he is much better. Also I would like to inform you that Zorua is in perfect health." Nurse Joy informed as Drake put his pokeballs on his belt, and as the rest of Drake's friends join him at the counter.

"So what brought about the change in attire Drake?" Serena asked of the eldest member of their group.

"I saw them in the store and thought a change in attire to be appropri-" Drake cut off as he heard something that sent a chill down his spine.

"Beep-beep-beep." Drake faintly heard coming from the outside ceiling of the Poke-center.

"GET DOWN!" Drake shouted as he grabbed Leaf and pulled her to the ground with him covering Leaf. Everyone in the Poke-center heeded Drakes warning and threw themselves on the ground. The moment that everyone in the Poke-center was on the ground the ceiling of the Poke-center blew up sending rubble all over the inside of the Poke-center. A particularly large piece of rubble impacted with Drake's right shoulder blade earning a grunt of pain from the black themed male. Once he heard the rubble settle Drake stood up along with everyone else and looked at the smoking hole in the ceiling. From the smoking hole came two people, a man with blue hair and a woman with long scarlet hair, and a Meowth that stood upright on its hind legs.

"Prepare for trouble!" The woman started. 

"Make it double!" The man rhymed. 

"To protect the world from devastation!" 

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" 

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" 

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" 

"Jessie!" 

"James!" 

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" 

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" 

"Meowth! That's right!" The Meowth said finishing off surprising everyone in the Poke-center.

"That was the stupidest thing I have ever heard." Drake stated with a deadpan, and slightly angry tone. This succeeded to put an angry/surprised expression on Team Rocket's faces, surprised someone would stand up to them without fear, and anger that someone would diss their motto.

"Who do you think you are dissing our motto, Twerp?!" Jessie screeched at the offending male.

"Well you old hag, I believe that you three are going to be a pain in my ass, so I might as well take care of you myself." Drake stated as he pulled out Shira's pokeball.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?! James lets get this little brat and show him not to mess with Team Rocket!" Jessie once again screeched out as she pulled out a pokeball and out came an Ekans, while James called out a Koffing.

"Shira, I need your strength." Drake called as he threw the custom Pokeball, releasing the black and red fox. Shira yipped at Drake happy that he was okay now, and then glared at the two pokemon in front of her.

"Shira, use **Dark Pulse**." Drake ordered. Shira fired the black beam of energy and sweaped it sideways to hit both of the poison types. The two pokemon were sent back some, but both quickly got back up ready to counter attack.

"Koffing **Smokescreen**." James ordered. The Koffing opened its mouth and out poured black clouds of smoke that quickly filled the room of the Poke-center.

"*Cough**Cough* I can't see anything through this smoke." Drake coughed out while covering his mouth with his arm.

"*Cough* Spearow use **Gust!** " Leaf ordered as she sent out a Spearow that immediately used the move, clearing the smoke to reveal Team Rocket moving towards the back of the Poke-center.

"Hey stop right there! Pikachu use **Thundershock**." Ash ordered of Pikachu who completed and gave Team Rocket a _shocking_ experience. The **Thundershock** caused a small explosion sending Team Rocket flying into the sky.

"We're blasting off!" They shouted as they were flying, and when they got far enough away the spot they disappeared at twinkled like a star. Drake looked over to Leaf with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh I caught Spearow when you were unconscious. It was just lying there fainted and I couldn't pass up the opportunity." Leaf explained with a small smile. Drake nodded his head and recalled Shira, after praising her for a good job, while he looked around at the damage of the Poke-center and cringed. The roof was destroyed, some windows were broken, rubble was all over the place, and the main desk was destroyed.

"Um. Sorry about the Poke-center Nurse Joy." Drake sheepishly apologised to the pinkette nurse.

"Don't worry about it. The insurance will cover it." Nurse Joy stated with a smile. Drake nodded and rejoined his traveling companions.

"Well I guess it's time to move on to Pewter City." Drake stated earning nods of approval from Ash, Serena, and Leaf. The quartet exited the ruined Poke-center and entered the dense forest of the Viridian Forest.

 **Rage: Wow it's been some time since I last posted.**

 **Drake K: Yeah. It's been awhile.**

 **Rage: Sorry stuff came up, and I was being lazy.**

 **Drake J: So my chapter is next right?**

 **Rage: No actually I will be starting another story soon, and it will be relatively short, but it will introduce and give some background information on a character that will be appearing in** _ **A Dimensional Convergence**_ **written by my friend and Co-author of** _ **Erza's Brother,**_ **Blueghast900.**

 **Dakura: So basically what you're saying is that we will have to wait longer for our chapters to come out.**

 **Rage: Hey I will try to update at LEAST one story a month. Anyways Rate, Favorite, Follow, Review. PM me if you have any questions.**

 **All: See Yah!**

 **-Rage721**


End file.
